Hiccup and Valka’s Relationship
Valka wasn’t really there for most of Hiccup’s life due to an incident with Cloudjumper when he was a baby (where he got his scar), but he still carried her in his heart, along with the little toy dragon she made for him that he lost for a while but got back after a fiasco involving Smokebreaths. ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 Hiccup was shocked to find out Valka was alive the whole time, but after some explanations, they almost immediately formed a deep bond. Valka was impressed by his flightsuit, to say the least. Hiccup was really happy to see his family finally whole again, although it was a bit overwhelming for Valka, so she put up a bit of an emotional wall, which Stoick broke through via their song “For the Dancing and the Dreaming”, which was interrupted by Gobber at one point. But unfortunately for them, Drago crashed the party and had his Bewilderbeast battle and kill Valka's Bewilderbeast and force Toothless to kill Hiccup. Stoick jumped in front of Hiccup just before Toothless fired, though, killing him instead. Both Hiccup and Valka were heartbroken, and Gobber delivered a heartfelt eulogy for his friend at the funeral. Valka gave her son a little pep talk before they hopped on baby Scuttleclaws and flew off to stop Drago. Valka thought she lost Hiccup when he got stuck in ice before Toothless went full Alpha Mode, but he was fine. Hiccup and Toothless fly over a massive sea of clouds, and Hiccup vents frustration with his father by yelling angrily at the sky. He lays back on Toothless, patting him, and promises he won't let anything happen to the dragon. An ominous sound from below causes Toothless to look down at the clouds with a snarl. A figure rises beside Hiccup, who assumes it's his father before turning to see a bizarrely clad Dragon Warrior who apparently stands in the clouds. Hiccup tells Toothless to remain calm as the figure vanishes beneath the clouds, but within moments a massive Stormcutter erupts in front of Toothless with the strange rider standing on its back. The two dragons face off, beating the clouds around into a massive fog as they hover in front of each other. Another dragon rockets towards Toothless and rips Hiccup off of his back, leaving the Night Fury to plummet into the icy ocean below. Hiccup shouts desperately back at him and at the rider, begging the speechless figure to go back and rescue Toothless from drowning. As Toothless struggles in the ocean, Seashockers notice him and pull him beneath the waves. All that is left is a hole in the ice and Hiccup's floating helmet. Hiccup is taken to a cavern full of dragons where the rider watches as Hiccup defends himself and pacifies the dragons using his fire blade, Inferno. The rider moves in. Hiccup tries to get his captor to speak, but the warrior only whirls a staff around, summoning dragons to bring the soaking wet and exhausted Toothless into the cave. Hiccup runs up and hugs the dragon in relief, and the strange warrior cocks their head in curiosity. Hiccup's captor signals for the dragons in the cave to open their mouths like torches, filling the room with orange light. The figure approaches Toothless, and with a hands motion near his face, causes him to roll over in a trance-like state. The warrior reaches toward Hiccup's face and gasps upon seeing the scar on his chin. The warrior calls Hiccup by his name in amazement, takes off her helmet, and reveals she is a woman. She stands erect and asks how it is possible after all the years, and Hiccup asks if he should know her. She admits he shouldn't, but as his mother, she could never forget him. Before Hiccup recovers from the shock, she tells him to follow her and rushes off into the maze of caves. Hiccup's mother, Valka shows him an incredible Dragon Sanctuary, holding hundreds of dragons she rescued. She is surprised Hiccup isn't upset with her, but he has a hard time processing it all. Valka introduces herself to Toothless and marvels over him, asking how Hiccup bonded with him. Hiccup is forced to confess he shot the dragon down, but the two are clearly on good terms about it as Toothless happily bucks him onto his back. Valka asks what Stoick thought of Toothless, and Hiccup tells her Berk changed, which she isn't willing to believe. Valka responds that twenty years ago, a dragon broke into their house and she quickly rushed to Hiccup's rescue but only discovered that the dragon was not a vicious beast, but a gentle and intelligent creature, "whose soul reflected my own." However, Stoick spots the dragon and interferes; the dragon attacks him nearly burning him alive. Valka tells the dragon to spare him; the dragon suddenly looks at Valka while Stoick rescues an infant Hiccup. But unable to rescue Valka who is now abducted by the dragon, putting inside his mind that she was in fact going to get killed. But the dragon did not in fact harm her, and she never had the intention to return because she thought it would be safer for them, because she couldn't kill a dragon. That's why she stayed away after the dragons took her, and she claims it broke her heart to do so. Valka shows Hiccup a gigantic sea dragon sleeping in the middle of the sanctuary. It's the Bewilderbeast, the Alpha Dragon, and the king of all dragon kind. He created the nest, and all the dragons are under both his care and command. Hiccup is awed by the massive, gentle creature, and Toothless bows his gaze to the Alpha in respect, though almost not knowing why. Valka and Hiccup spend a great deal of time learning from each other, and she offers to let him stay with her there, claiming his identity could be found the same way she found hers. Valka helps both Hiccup and Toothless learn new skills to aid in their flying. Regretful for how she had not been there for him during his childhood, she asks her son for a chance to start over, a chance that Hiccup happily accepts. However, despite her renewed relationship with Hiccup, she refuses to help him in his quest to find Drago. Suddenly, Stoick and Gobber locate him and are about to escape the Sanctuary, but Stoick is shocked in silence to see his beautiful wife still alive and they rekindle their once more. Hiccup has never experienced such joy in reuniting with his mother and father. However, their celebration is cut short; they were unaware that Drago has set up their weapons on shore and orders the final attack on the Sanctuary. Later, the Bewilderbeasts engage on one another to determine who is truly the Alpha of all the Dragons. Unfortunately, Drago's Bewilderbeast emerges victorious. Stoick and Valka see Hiccup in trouble and rush to rescue him. Hiccup confronts Drago, and tries to reason with him but Drago ignores his claims and orders his Bewilderbeast to kill Hiccup, which decides to send in Toothless instead. Toothless, now hypnotized, fires a plasma blast at Stoick, who manages to push Hiccup away and is killed instead. From afar, Valka watches as Drago forces Toothless to turn against Hiccup thanks to the Bewilderbeast and becomes heartbroken when Stoick sacrifices himself to save Hiccup from the dragon's fire. She attempts to quell her son's grief, knowing that Toothless was forced to do the act against his own will. Hiccup, shocked to believe that his father has been killed, Toothless who got released from the Bewilderbeast's control to leave him alone as Hiccup became worried about Toothless' unwillingly abandonment. Hiccup, Valka, Gobber, Astrid, and the other Riders hold a funeral for Stoick where Hiccup says his last wishes to his father. It seems that all hope is lost, as Drago and his Bewilderbeast freeze Berk, but Hiccup becomes inspired by his mother's words, and is now determined to avenge his father and continue his legacy and get his best friend back and that he is the only one who can bring the world of Vikings and dragons together. Valka, Hiccup and the other dragon riders ride the baby Scuttleclaws to Berk and sees that Drago has frozen most of the island with his Bewilderbeast. She watches with encouragement as Hiccup frees Toothless from Drago's control until the two of them are frozen in the Alpha's ice. Though Valka initially fears her son's death, she watches in astonishment as Toothless breaks Hiccup and himself free from the ice with a unique blast. She is again astonished as Toothless challenges the Alpha to protect Hiccup and eventually triumphs over Drago and his Bewilderbeast. Now reunited with Cloudjumper, Valka fulfills her promise of moving to Berk along with all her dragons from the Sanctuary. The Serpent's Heir Following the fiasco in Nepenthe, Valka goes to see Hiccup in the Great Hall and tell him to rest. Hiccup, however, refuses to let his father down, believing that he must rule first. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' Hiccup and Valka continued to work together as mother and son throughout the film. When Hiccup discovered a trap in the woods that was laid out by the notorious dragon hunter Grimmel the Grisly, Hiccup devised a plan with Valka, Astrid, Gobber and Fishlegs to ambush Grimmel in his house that night. The plan seemed to work, until Grimmel summoned his Deathgrippers. Throughout the skirmish, Valka placed herself between her son and the Deathgrippers, and the two watched as fire consumed all of Berk. As the threat of Grimmel continued to grow, Hiccup convinced his entire Hooligan Tribe to find and move to the Hidden World. After some time of flying, the tribe decided to settle on an island that they would call New Berk. Concerned about the safety of her people, Valka decided to fly back to make sure that they were not being followed. Before she departed, she told Hiccup that while she supported the idea of living in the Hidden World, greedy humans will always find away. Several days later, Valka and Cloudjumper returned to New Berk after an encounter with Grimmel. Hiccup rushed in to his mother, who revealed that Grimmel was tracking them. The Dragon Riders decided to capture Grimmel, only to discover the hunter preparing a trap for them. Valka helped Hiccup and the other Riders to escape, not knowing that they have left Ruffnut behind. Valka was the one who convinced Astrid to make Hiccup believe in himself without his dragon. So, even though Valka didn't directly help Hiccup, she did sort of convince him to be great without Toothless. Site Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Relationships with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Category:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) Category:Valka Category:Relationships with Valka